Love Me Again
by Elizabeth Maslow -ProudRusher
Summary: LOVE ME AGAIN Personages: Alison Schmidt Kendall Schmidt James Maslow Carlos Pena Danny Pena Logan Henderson SINOPSIS: ¿Qué pasa cuando una persona entra en tu vida, provoca algo inesperado y después se va así como llego? Es tan inesperado el amor que cuando llega, muchas veces puedes negarte al principio, pero después no pu
1. SINOPSIS

LOVE ME AGAIN

Personages:

Alison Schmidt Kendall Schmidt James Maslow

Carlos Pena Danny Pena Logan Henderson

SINOPSIS:

¿Qué pasa cuando una persona entra en tu vida, provoca algo inesperado y después se va así como llego?

Es tan inesperado el amor que cuando llega, muchas veces puedes negarte al principio, pero después no puedes decir adiós… son muchos los errores que se pueden cometer y pocos los que se pueden enmendar.

'Saber que alguien se va es muy difícil de aceptar y doloroso para ser superado, sobre todo cuando tu lo tienes que despedir personalmente'.

-Elizabeth Maslow (ProudRusher)-

'Cuando una persona logra entrar en tu vida después de muchos intentos, lo último que esperas es perderlo'

-Alison Schmidt-

'Superar a alguien es difícil, pero superar que hieran a tu hermanita la hieran es imposible'

-Kendall Schmidt-

'Lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es I MAKE YOU LOVE ME AGAIN'

-James Maslow-


	2. CAP 1

**_CAPITULO 1_**

_'__Ser una familia unida en California puede llegar a ser complicado y más cuando se trata de estar al pendiente de los hijos, los cuales ya desarrollaron una independencia' –ProudRusher-_

(Narra Alison)

No sé qué es lo que me pasa, ya no estoy agusto en mi casa de mis padres, nunca están y siempre se interesan más por sus negocios que por mí, el caso es que NADIE me pone atención… bueno mi hermano mayor Kendall si lo hace, el ha sabido cuidar de mi como lo debieron de haber hecho mis padres, repito por causa del trabajo y no porque no quisieran (o bueno eso es lo que me ha dicho Kendall)…

-Mama!- la seguía por toda la casa para que me pusiera atención-MAMA!

-Si junta a las doce en punto-no se despegaba de su celular-¿Qué pasa Aly? estoy ocupada.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames Aly, mejor llámame… como sea lo importante es que-comencé a decir pero mi mama iba de un lado a otro recogiendo sus cosas- sabes no importa.

-No, dime-me gire a verla incrédula pero solo pude ver que estaba de espaldas sin soltar su estúpido celular-Espera un momento Kenneth… Aly ya me voy nos vemos en la noche.

-Si claro, como sea-le dije y ella solo pus los ojos en blanco y salió por la puerta del frente.

Me quede sentada en el sillón de la sala, pensé en ponerme a ver la televisión pero decidí subir las escaleras y dirigirme a su cuarto, subí las escaleras y recorrí todo el pasillo hasta encontrarme con una puerta que tenía el letrero 'DEJENME EN PAZ'.

-¿Kendo?-toque dos veces la puerta de su habitación-¿puedo pasar?

-Pasa-escuche que me decía desde el interior. Abrí la puerta y lo vi recostado en su cama con el amor de su vida (y por amor de su vida entiéndase su guitarra) en sus manos… ahí estaba Kendall Schmidt mi hermano, alto, ojos color verdes y cabello rubio oscuro (características que compartimos), levanto la vista y me sonrió de esa manera en la que el solo puede hacerme olvidar mis tristezas.-¿Qué pasa enana?

-No mucho… ¿puedo pasar el rato contigo?, es que mamá ya se fue-me justifique aun sabiendo que él no lo necesitaba.

-Ya sabes que sí, ven siéntate- palmeo un lugar a su lado en la cama-estaba tocando unas cosas… ¿estás bien?

Kendall noto algo y dejo de hablar de inmediato, yo estaba con la cabeza agachada mirando mis piernas cruzadas, mis ojos cristalinos debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, me sentía tan absurda porque cada vez que mis papás me hacían sentir mal con su ausencia o con su indiferencia yo corría como una niña pequeña a llorar con mi hermano mayor.

-Enana, ¿estás bien?-repitió.

-Sí, si no pasa nada-me apresure a limpiar mis ojos y fue ahí donde Kendall se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba, de inmediato me abrazó.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿No sabes que una niña tan linda como tú no debe de llorar?-me dijo en un susurro y acariciando mi cabeza.

-Kendall, ¿le importamos a nuestros papás?-solloce contra su pecho.

-Claro que si Aly-me dijo con todo de '¿estas bromeando cierto?' y casi pude jurar que estaba sonriendo por cómo me llamo.

-No me llames Aly-proteste cayendo en su juego.

-¿Por qué? Ese es tu nombre ¿no lo sabias?-se burló.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso-le replique separándome de el con una mueca en mi rostro, pero aun con los ojos un poco rojos por las lágrimas.

-Hum… aún hay lágrimas en esos preciosos ojos verdes, ¿sabes lo que significa verdad ALY?-hizo énfasis en 'Aly'

-No Kendo, no estoy de buen humor-le dije comenzando a reír por lo que vendría a continuación.

-Por eso mismo-sonrió ampliamente para después comenzar a hacerme cosquillas y yo me retorcía de la risa a la vez que luchaba por zafarme inútilmente porque es bien sabido que nadie le gana en la guerra de cosquillas a Kendall Schmidt.

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos y aun no podía parar de reír, amo a mi hermano mayor él siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor, no me imagino a otra persona mejor que él.

Bajamos porque ya era la hora de la comida, pedimos pizza a domicilio y nos sentamos en el suelo de la sala para comer y ver una película.

{}

-Adivina que estoy pensando-lo rete mientras recogíamos las cosas del suelo al finalizar la película.

-Me rindo-exclamo sin siquiera intentar adivinar.

-Kendall-alargue-no seas flojo, inténtalo pon a trabajar ese ratoncito que tienes en tu cabeza.

-Ok, estás pensando 'Soy una niña muy latosa y quiero que mi hermano haga cosas imposibles como leer mi mente'-hizo un tono agudo-¿en eso pensabas?

-No soy latosa-replique.

-Bueno ya dime ¿Qué está pensando tu loca cabecita?-me desacomodo el cabello con una mano al pasar por mi lado.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos de la casa?-le dije girando sobre mis talones para verlo a la cara-Digo mamá y papá tienen dinero de sobra como para comprarnos una casa o por lo menos un departamento donde vivir.

-Enana-suspiro-no es tan fácil como lo piensas, tendríamos que hablar con ellos {reservando una cita} y además ¿Qué va a hacer una muchacha de…? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17 Kendall, tengo 17 años-le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, obvio sabe mi edad solo soy menor que el por dos años, lo seguí a la cocina donde tiro la caja de la pizza.

-Ah sí 17… bueno como decía ¿Qué va a hacer una enana de 17 años sola en una casa con su bien parecido y guapo hermano de 19?

-Creo que tienes razón Kendall y nunca lo averiguaremos porque yo no tengo un hermano bien parecido y guapo… solo te tengo a ti-le dije comenzando a caminar a la sala.

Kendall me persiguió por todo la sala y terminamos de nuevo en la cocina, donde entre nosotros estaba la mesa del desayuno, en el rostro de mi hermano se dibujó una sonrisa desafiante y yo no tuve más que hacer y corrí hacia mi recamara, Kendall me venía pisando los talones así que al entrar en ella brinque mi cama (no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hice) pero cuando aterricé del otro lado ya estaba Kendall esperándome, así que ambos caímos en la alfombra de mi habitación.

-Enana ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?-me pregunto Kendall revisándome cuando aún estaba encima de él.

-Jajajajajaja… Kendo estoy bien-le conteste riéndome por las cosquillas que me provocaba su cara de asustado.

_(-Narra ProudRusher-) _

Los hermanos Schmidt pasaron un largo rato riéndose juntos pero en la mente de Kendall aún rondaba la idea que su hermana le había dicho horas antes, le llamaba la atención porque no hacía más de un año que él había pensado la misma opción, había hablado con sus padres y ellos le habían conseguido un departamento cerca del campus de la universidad a la que asistía junto con sus mejores amigos, pero había una sola razón por la que no se había mudado estaba frente a él.

La idea de separarse de su hermana menor no le gustaba del todo ya que él sabía muy bien que se quedaría sola, además que siempre han sido muy unidos desde que eran pequeños por lo que Alison ve a su hermano como el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

-¿En qué piensas Kendo?-le pregunto su hermana extrañada por cómo se había quedado.

-En nada Aly-contestó Kendall alborotando el cabello de su hermana y con una sonrisa en su rostro por la mueca que ella hacía.

La tarde pasó pronto y llego la noche, los padres de los hermanos Schmidt aún no llegaban de sus respectivas oficinas cuando Kendall mando a dormir a su hermana. La cual aceptó tras darse cuenta de que su hermano no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Una hora después los señores Schmidt llegaron a su casa y se encontraron con Kendall sentado en el sillón.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Kendall con tono serio y poniéndose de pie para ver a sus papás de frente.

**_Hola espero que les haya gustado la sinopsis y el primer capitulo de esta novela, es la primera vez que escribo y megustaria saber que tan bien o mal lo hago... Porfas dejenme un comentario despues de leer ¿SI? o ¿SI?._**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER :D_**


	3. CAP 2

**_CAPITULO 2._**

'Hay ocasiones en que los hijos toman el rol de padres y más cuando se trata de su comodidad' –ProudRusher-

(Narra –ProudRusher-)

Kendall Schmidt estaba recostado en su cama, pensando en la plática con sus padres que había tenido lugar la noche anterior.

#Flash Back#

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Kendall con tono serio a sus padres que ya se dirigían a las escaleras.

-Ahora no Kendall, tengo trabajo que hacer en el despacho y tengo entendido que tu madre va a ir una cena de negocios -le aseguro su padre sin detener su paso hacia la planta alta.

-Alison y yo nos vamos de la casa-casi le gritó Kendall y se puso de pie para que lo tomaran en serio.

-¡Qué! Pero, ¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Kathy Schmidt.

-Hay mamá por favor, si nos hubiéramos ido en la tarde ni se hubieran dado cuenta-le soltó Kendall enojado-no seas hipócrita.

-No le hables así a tu madre Francis-su padre se acercó a él señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-Ya Kent, no es nada déjalo-suplico su esposa tomándolo del brazo.

-Pues controla a tu hijo mujer-se soltó con una sacudida- ¿Y a donde piensan irse?

-A la casa que ME compraste el año pasado, está cerca de la universidad y como Alison va a asistir a la misma que yo nos quedara bien-le contestó mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos y haciendo énfasis en que la casa es de él.

-Vaya el niño ya tiene un plan-se burló su padre mientras se desabrochaba la corbata- ¿No que no querías cambiarte? Solo me hiciste comprar esa casa para dejarla sola.

-Ya sabes bien que la razón para seguir aquí soportándolos, es Alison, no quería dejarla sola, porque sin mi aquí es como si lo estuviera-dijo Kendall con una risita sarcástica.

-Eres un estu***o-Kathy no pudo contener más a su esposo el cual soltó una cachetada a su hijo.

-¡KENT!-gritó horrorizada.

-ERES UN VIL BASTARDO COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARNOS ASI-la cara de Kent estaba roja de la ira.

-…-Kendall no contesto a su padre, estaba sentado en el sillón un poco aturdido por el golpe de su padre que lo obligó a sentarse, su mejilla ardía como no se tiene idea.

-MAS TE VALE QUE A MAS TARDAR MAÑANA TOMES A TU TONTA HERMANITA Y SE LARGUEN DE AQUÍ SI QUIEREN QUE LES MANDE EL DINERO QUE LES CORRESPONDE-Kent gritaba histérico y su mujer estaba a sus espaldas como temiendo que también la fuera a golpear-NO LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER.

-Kent-susurró Kathy y puso una mano en el hombro de su esposo el cual la aparto con un manotazo y subió las escaleras con grandes zancadas para después azotar la puerta de su estudio-¿Por qué lo haces enfadar Kendall?-se dirigió a su hijo el cual estaba tocando su roja mejilla.

-Ah entonces ¿es mi culpa?-le grito a su mamá que intentaba ver el golpe-sabes que mamá déjame en paz… y no se preocupen que para mañana cuando lleguen ya no vamos a estar.

Kendall se puso de pie y se dirigió a su recamara para tumbarse en su cama.

#Fin del Flash Back#

Kendall se dirigió a la puerta del baño que está en su recamara para ver que tanto había sido el daño ocasionado por la cachetada que le dio su padre en la noche y no le sorprendió al ver un moretón justo en su pómulo izquierdo.

(Narra Kendall)

Toque el moretón que me dejo mi padre en la mejilla izquierda, la pelea de la noche anterior fue solo para darme cuenta que al mudarnos es lo mejor que podemos hacer Alison y yo ¡Alison! ¿Y si escuchó todo? Obvio que sí, cualquiera a un kilómetro a la redonda pudo haber escuchado los gritos, espero y que no se halla asustado y ruego al cielo que estuviese muy dormida. Sacudo mi cabeza para tratar de apartar esa idea en la que mi hermanita escuchó todo, me dirijo a la regadera para darme una ducha.

Me pongo un pantalón entubado de mezclilla con una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros acompañada de una playera guinda para poder llevar los botones desabrochados, me puse mis Vans y me dirigí a la recamara de Alison.

-Ali…son-complete al recordar que no le gusta que la llame así.

-Estoy dormida-grito desde adentro y su voz tembló un poco _no por favor no estés llorando pequeña._

-¿Puedo pasar?- insistí porque quiero asegurarme de que no esté llorando- tenemos que hablar.

-Ya voy-Alison aceptó y escuche como quitaba el seguro de la puerta.

-Buenos di…-no pude terminar la frase cuando Alison me abrazó en cuanto me vio en el umbral de la puerta.

Respondí a su abrazo de inmediato y la levante del suelo para entrar en su habitación por completo, ella me rodeo con sus piernas justo como lo hace cada vez que la cargo desde que es pequeña, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí a su cama para sentarme en ella, su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía a causa del llanto, recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo le acaricié si cabello.

No me gusta para nada que Alison llore, me parte el corazón verla triste, aunque sé que es una emoción natural que todos experimentamos pero díganme ¿a quién le gusta ver sufrir a su hermanita menor? Desde que era pequeña Alison me ha visto como un consuelo, bien podría decirse que he sido como un padre para ella, recuerdo que a pesar de las nanas que mis padres contrataban para nosotros, siempre nos escondíamos de ellas para asustarlas. Sonreí ante el recuerdo.

-Kendo-volví al presente cuando Alison me llamó al parecer estaba más tranquila pero sus ojos se veían rojos debido al llanto que estuvo presente por toda la noche, esos bellos ojos color verde se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo al ver mi moretón.

-No, no, no, no enana no llores más por favor- le suplique tomando su rostro entre mis manos y limpie con mis pulgares las lágrimas que ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Te pego Kendall ¿Fue por mi culpa verdad?- separó su rostro de mis manos y se paró de mis piernas para sentarse a un lado mío en su cama.

-Claro que no, me pego porque es un maldito que cree que todo se arregla con golpes cuando algo no le parece-pase mi brazo derecho por sus hombros para acercarla a mí y abrazarla- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste anoche?

-Desde que te llamo Bastardo-su voz tembló al repetir lo que dijo mi querido padre-perdón.

-Está bien enana, tu no me lo dijiste-aseguré aunque debo de aceptar que me dolió más que Alison lo repitiera que cuando me lo dijo Kent-Pero bueno lo rescatable de todo eso es que hoy nos vamos.

-Sí, Kendo, nos vamos a ir-sus ojos se iluminaron-Pero ¿A dónde? ¿A qué casa? ¿O departamento? ¿La podremos escoger nosotros?

-Es una casa-asegure un poco extrañado porque no esperaba responder esas preguntas hasta después de desayunar por lo menos- y no, no la vamos a escoger nosotros, esa casa me la compraron el año pasado que entre en la universidad.

-¿Te ibas a ir… sin mí?-su voz se escuchaba triste.

-¿Cómo crees? Yo no podría vivir sin tu compañía enana-le asegure- y lo pensé mejor, así que ahora nos vamos los dos juntos.

-Es cierto -dijo Alison con alegría y me abrazó con más ganas-nos vamos.

_**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE DE VERDAD, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI ES DE SU AGRADO... :D SI PUEDO SUBO EL TERCER CAPITULO ¿OK?**_


	4. CAP 3

**_CAPITULO 3._**

'_No hay peor adiós que el que no se dice' –ProudRusher-_

(Narra Alison)

No cabía de la felicidad, por fin nos estábamos mudando, no lo puedo creer, Kendall y yo viviríamos juntos solos aunque no habría mucha diferencia a como estábamos antes, al fin ya no tendría que rogar por el amor de mis papás y mucho menos por su atención, aunque debo de aceptar que me tomo por sorpresa que el que Kendall ya había pensado en irse sin mi… ¡Ya Alison! ¡Basta! Deja de pensar en eso, después de todo se quedó contigo ¿no es así?

No puedo dejar de sonreír con cada cosa que meto en mi mochila, Kendall dijo que la casa ya tiene los muebles listos, entonces solo tendríamos que llevar nuestras cosas.

-¿Estas lista enana?-Kendall entro en mi recamara con sus maletas listas.

-Solo me falta cerrar esta-le dije con dificultad porque el cierre se niega a cooperar.

-Haber yo te ayudo-se ofreció, hay cuanto amo a mi hermano mayor.

-Oye hermanote no nos van a despedir mamá y papá- dije pero de inmediato me sentí como una estu***a ya que al parecer ellos ya nos no querían ahí, Kendall cerró la maleta y giro para verme a la cara.

-Este… Alison yo creo que-comenzó a decir pero le sonreí.

-Se me había olvidado- acepte ya que vi su moretón en la mejilla izquierda-No te preocupes.

-Bueno esto ya está listo-tomó una de mis maletas y las dos suyas, mientras yo tomaba la que sobraba y bajábamos a la sala.

Enfrente de la casa estaba el camaro en color blanco que mis padres habían comprado para Kendall cuando entro a la universidad. Abrió la puerta trasera y colocamos nuestras maletas, me acompaño a la puerta del copiloto, la cual abrió para que entrara, rodeo el carro y entro en él.

-¿Lista?-me pregunto con una gran sonrisa y yo asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

{}

Llevábamos media hora de camino y yo miraba por la ventana para distraerme un poco de lo aburrida que estaba.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar Kendo?-le pregunte con una voz fastidiada-llevamos media hora.

-Aún falta un rato enana y no va media hora apenas van quince minutos-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ay… que aburrimiento-me queje y Kendall soltó una carcajada.

-Mejor vamos a platicar-sugirió-¿Por qué no te gusta que te llame Aly?

-¿Qué?-me sorprendió su pregunta.

-Si cuéntame-me alentó.

-Pues porque… antes papá me llamaba así, yo era su princesa, su pequeña-mi voz se cortó al recordar-yo era su Aly… y no me gusta porque me trae malos recuerdos.

-Ups perdón enana, no tenía ni idea-la voz de Kendall se notaba apenada, tal vez se dio cuenta del nudo que se me formó- ¿Y cómo te llamo entonces?

-Enana está bien-sonreí al repetir el apodo que Kendall me había dado- o en la preparatoria me llamaban Al.

-Ne, me quedo con enana-sonreí por como lo dijo.

En lo que quedaba de camino nos la pasamos cantando una de las canciones que Kendall había escrito junto con sus amigos, tenían algo así como una banda, bueno más bien un trio, los había escuchado cantar desde que empezaron y amo sus canciones.

-'Do the way you do it, Do it like nobody is around'-canté junto con la canción.

-'We´re singing alone, even if they hate that'-Kendall iba atrasado.

-Kendo, vas mal-le replique ya que me desconcentraba.

-'Do the way you do it' enana 'Do the way you do it'-me recordó.

-Pero…-iba a comenzar a replica pero me quede embobado cuando llegamos a una privada.

-Ya llegamos, bienvenida hermanita-me dijo Kendall en cuanto nos estacionamos en la entrada de una casa muy bonita.

**_AQUÍ_**_** ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO, YA QUE PROBABLEMENTE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA NO LES ASEGURO PODER SUBIR, YA SABEN LA NAVIDAD Y TODO ESO :D ASÍ QUE SI NO SUBO OTRO CAPITULO ANTES LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**_


	5. CAP 4

**_CAPITULO 4_**

_'Un nuevo comienzo, una oportunidad para olvidar el pasado, una nueva perspectiva… Una vida mejor'_

_ -ProudRusher-_

_(Narra Kendall)_

Ver la cara de Alison al ver nuestra nueva casa me hizo el día y ahora sé que va a estar más segura a mi lado en lugar de estar en esa horrible casa que hasta hace unas horas llamaba hogar, recordar todo lo que nos ignoraban mis padres me hicieron enfurecer y apreté mis manos alrededor del volante del carro hasta tal punto que mis nudillos se veían blancos.

-¿Kendall?-me dijo mi hermanita extrañada ya que al parecer mi semblante también había cambiado-¿Estas bien?

-Si claro enana-sonreí para darle a entender que no había nada porque preocuparse.

Bajamos del auto y saque nuestras maletas, le pase a Alison una pequeña para que me ayudara y poder abrir la casa. Al entrar no pude contener una sonrisa por la cara que ponía mi hermanita, todo estaba como lo recordaba, con excepción de los sillones que están cubiertos con unas mantas blancas para evitar que les caiga polvo, baje por un momento las mochilas y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Y qué te parece?-le pregunte ya que solo estaba viendo de un lado a otro.

-Es… esta genial-se giró y me sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Quieres ver tu recamara?-le pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

No espere a que respondiera para tomarla de la mano y guiarla al segundo piso donde están las habitaciones, caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta contigua a la mía. Abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa la cual se esfumo de inmediato.

-Kendo… ¿seguro que es mi cuarto?-se giró a verme y solo sonreí.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-le pregunte divertido-hay una cama lo suficientemente grande para que duerman por lo menos dos personas en ella… claro que solo tu dormirás en ella y…

-No me refiero a eso, es que todo es muy serio-admitió y suspire aliviado de que ese fuera el único problema.

-Aaa, es eso, ya la podrás acomodar a tu gusto, pegar posters, pintar las paredes de otro color, en fin lo que tú quieras-pellizqué una de sus mejillas.

-Ya lo creo-suspiro.

-Bueno, yo voy a acomodar mis cosas en mi cuarto, ve a dar un recorrido por la casa si quieres-le di un beso en la frente y la deje sola.

_(Narra Alison)_

Pase un tiempo en mi habitación pensando en cómo podría personalizarla, pero no se me ocurrió nada así que baje para recorrer el resto de mi nueva casa.

{}

Estaba a punto de salir al jardín trasero para poder verlo mejor, porque si se veía hermoso desde la cocina, sería mejor si lo viera directamente pero algo me detuvo… el timbre de la casa se escuchó así que caminé hasta la puerta para abrirla.

-Wazzaa!-me saludó un chico de mediana estatura, con tez aperlada, ojos cafés y un pequeño lunar en la barbilla, venía acompañado de una muchacha con aspecto similar solo que más de mi estatura.

-Hola-le contesté un tanto confundida-¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

-Buscamos a Kendall, yo soy Carlos y ella es mi hermana Danny-la muchacha saludo con un pequeño y tímido 'hola'-Carlos y Danny Pena.

-Mucho gusto-les dije un poco más confiada, al parecer Carlos debe de ser amigo de mi hermano-yo me llamo…

-Enana… ¿Quién es?-Kendall pregunto desde las escaleras.

-¡Spider-man!-gritó Carlos al ver a mi hermano.

-¡Pitufo!-¿pitufo? Me sorprendió que Kendall lo llamara así, aunque claro debe de ser por la estatura.

Carlos entro en la casa para saludar mejor a Kendall dejando a su hermana atrás.

-Pasa Danny-la invité.

-Gracias…¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto apenada y recordé que a causa de nuestros hermanos ruidosos no pude presentarme bien.

-Alison, Alison Schmidt, soy hermana de Kendall-se relajó un poco en cuanto mencione mi nombre-pero llámame Al.

Mientras Carlos y Kendall estaban en el sillón no sabía qué hacer con Danny, así que le pedí ayuda para desempacar.

-Kendo vamos a estar arriba-tome el brazo de Danny para que me siguiera.

No espere su respuesta de mi hermano, solo subimos hasta mi cuarto, al abrir la puerta Danny no pudo contener un 'wow' tal vez la sorprendió tanta elegancia y seriedad como a mí.

-Es tan…-comenzó a decir.

-Aburrida-complete su oración.

-Conste que tú lo dijiste-dijo entre risitas las cuales me contagio a mi también.

-Aunque espero no se vea así por mucho tiempo, pienso remodelarla, con tu ayuda si quieres-acepte y eso a ella le encanto.

Ok un muy buen comienzo para mi primer día de mi nueva vida y al parecer ya había conseguido a una amiga.

**Hola! Aquí esta otro capitulo, espero que les este gustando la historia ¿Que les pareció? Dejen su comentario opinando ¿si?**

**Gracias por leer :D**


	6. Cap 5

**Holaa! aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y espero sea de su agrado, perdon por la tardanza pero me surgieron unos problemitas familiares :D todo bien por ahora... Porfas lean la nota al final del capitulo ¿si? GRACIAS ...**

**CAPITULO 5.**

'Identificarse con un grupo puede hacer a un lado tantos años de soledad y remplazarlos por un cariño que cura cualquier herida'

-ProudRusher-

_(Narra #ProudRusher)_

Alison y Danny pasaron un largo tiempo desempacando las cosas entre risas, cualquiera que las viera podría decir que tienen años de amistad, aun cuando solo tuvieran una hora de conocerse.

-¿Oye y has escuchado la música de los chicos?-pregunto Danny

-Si… he escuchado casi todas sus canciones ¿Por qué?-se sorprendió Alison.

-Es que cuando llegamos te extrañaste al ver a Carlos y quería saber que si sabias de su música-acepto Danny apenada.

-Si es solo que lo recordaba de una parte pero no recordaba de donde-sonrió Alison para darle confianza a su amiga-¿oye y vives sola con Carlos?

-Sí, tengo dos meses con Los-acepto Danny orgullosa de sí misma y con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Los?-se extrañó Alison de como llamo a su hermano.

-Es una forma de abreviar Carlos…Car-LOS-aclaró Danny-así le dicen en la universidad sus amigos… por cierto vas a ir a la misma en la que están ellos ¿verdad?

-Si por eso me mudé… bueno por eso y por lo que ya te platique- a Alison se le formo un nudo en la garganta como siempre al recordar la razón principal de su mudanza-Pero bueno cambiando de tema ¿a qué carrera vas tú?

-Relaciones internacionales ¿tu?

-¿Enserio? ¿Yo igual! ¡AHHH!-Alison no pudo contener un grito de felicidad.

_(Narra Alison)_

Wow, no puedo creerlo, Danny y yo en la misma carrera, es algo que me sorprendió, por lo menos voy a tener a alguien conocido cerca, además ya no me hace sentir tonta por mi decisión como mi padre hacia en cada oportunidad que tenia, siempre me recordaba que no iba a lograr nada ahí, que mejor me hiciera contadora o abogada, recuero que en una ocasión me sugirió que para mi es mejor no estudiar, ya que a su parecer soy muy tonta para esas cosas.. pero ese no es el punto ahora, el punto es que ¡Danny va a estar conmigo!

-¿¡QUE PASO?!-Kendall entro en mi recamara junto con Carlos y un par de escobas.

-Kendall, no sabes tocar ¿o que?-le dije extrañada por como sostenían las escobas.

-Es que oímos que gritaban-lo defendió Carlos.

-Eso… no se preocupen solo nos dimos cuenta que vamos a la misma carrera-aclaro Danny.

-Uf, menos mal-Kendall bajo la escoba y se recostó en mi cama-¿y que hacían pequeñas damas?

-Acomodar mi ropa y platicar-use el mismo tono que él y me deje caer en la cama dándole con mi cabeza en su estómago.

-Al…-soltó el aire.

Pasamos un rato muy agradable con los hermanos Pena, vimos unas películas que Carlos trajo de su casa y comimos unas hamburguesas que pidieron a domicilio los chicos, aun cuando todo estuviera de lo más divertido siempre que me giraba para ver a Kendall podía contemplar el moretón ocasionado por mi padre la noche anterior, es increíble que aun cuando estemos muy lejos de ellos puedan seguir lastimándome de esa manera, al parecer Kendall lo noto porque enseguida me abrazo y beso mi coronilla, no es de extrañarme que al estar entre sus brazos sienta que nada puede hacerme daño… después de todo es mi Hermano mayor.

-Hasta mañana Kendo-escuche como se despedía Carlos de mi hermano, yo aún tenía mi cabeza recargada en el hombro de Danny y los ojos cerrados, al parecer son cerca de las 2 de la mañana-Adiós Al-beso mi coronilla como acostumbra a hacer Kendall.

-Nos vemos luego pitufo-contesto mi hermano divertido y al instante sentí como Danny se levantaba de mi lado-Adiós Danny.

Me recosté mejor en el sillón y tome un cojín como almohada mientras Kendo cerraba la puerta.

-A la cama enana-me dijo cerca de mí.

-Cárgame-le pedí infantil extendiendo mis brazos como cuando era pequeña.

-Aalisoon-alargo mi nombre-está bien

Sentí como Kendall pasaba uno de sus brazos por detrás de mis rodillas y con el otro me sujetaba de los hombros, yo por mi parte lo abrace por el cuello y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Ay mi hermanote siempre complaciéndome mis gustos.

-Estás muy pesada enana-se quejó cuando subía las escaleras.

-O tú estás muy débil-de conteste con mi voz un poco distorsionada por la tela de su playera, obvio no es débil pero si muy exagerado.

Llegamos hasta mi habitación y Kendall se las arregló para abrir la puerta, ya adentro me recostó en la cama y me tapo con una sábana.

-Espera-me enderece de inmediato-no me he cambiado.

-De esa si paso-me dijo el muy gracioso.

-Jajaja-reí sarcásticamente-pero bueno tengo mucha flojera, así me duermo.

-Descansa enana-contestó Kendall en tono dulce mientras yo me recostaba de nuevo y él acomodaba de nuevo la sábana para taparme-hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Kendall-beso mi mejilla y se fue.

'Hasta mañana' dos simples palabras que para cualquiera pueden ser de mucho significado si te lo dicen las personas que te aman sobre todas las cosas, tus padres, y por desgracia eso se me había negado a mi desde hace mucho tiempo, una lagrima silenciosa rodo por mi mejilla y me quede dormida, soñando el cómo sería tener el amor incondicional de mis padres otra vez.

**Bueno queridisimos lectores.. Espero les este gustando la historia, tal vez pueda ir un poco tediosa pero les prmeto que ya va a empezar lo bueno, esto solo es algo asi como un intro a la vida de Alison y Kendall ¿ok?**

**Otra cosa que les queria decir es que tengo una historia mas, se llama 'K.O. DE AMOR' esta historia tiene dos partes, una ya la termine y estoy escribiendo la segunda temporada, aclaro es un crossover.. que les parece si cuando 'LOVE ME AGAIN' este mas o menos por la mitad empiezo con la sinopsis de la otra.. dejenme su opinion en un Review ¿Si? o ¿Si?**

**Gracias por leer, un beso y un abrazo :***


	7. CAP 6

**HOLA MIS QUERID S LECTORES, AQUI LES TENGO OTRO CAPIYULO DEL FIC, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO, ME REGALARIAN UN REVIEW? ME GUSTARIA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN AL RESPECTO Y SABER SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE ME LEE ¿HAY ALGUIEN? :D **

**OTRA COSITA NO ME DIJERON SI LES GUSTARIA QUE EMPEZARA A SUBIR MI OTRO FIC (K.O. DE AMOR THE LOVE WINS!) DE DOS TEMPORADAS, Y SERIA UN CROSSOVER, ESPERO RECIBIR PRONTO SUS RESPUESTAS ENSERIO**

**UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO :***

**CAPITULO 6**

'_When you know some stupid boy…Baby just walk away'_

_-Na na na-_

(Narra Alison)

Han pasado ya tres semanas desde que dejamos la casa de mis padres Kendall y yo, todo ha sido mucho mejor, porque vivir con mi hermano es demasiado sencillo, siempre estamos juntos jugando o payaseando y aunado a que Carlos y Danny están mucho tiempo en nuestra casa todo es muy entretenido.

De vez en cuando Carlos y Kendo se pasan largos ratos pensando en nuevas canciones que escribir, ¡ah y casi se me olvida! Ayer vino a nuestra casa otro amigo de mi hermano, su nombre es Logan Henderson, al parecer el es el otro integrante de la 'banda, es un chico muy guapo debo de aceptarlo, es mas o menos de la estatura de Kendall, con pelo castaño, ojos color almendra y una muy linda sonrisa, es un muy buen chico, su novia debe de ser una afortunada. Pero basta de pensar en los amigos de mi hermano, sacudo mi cabeza negativamente y me levanto de la cama para ir a darme una ducha y salir a correr junto con Danny como lo empezamos a hacer desde hace pocos días.

Al salir acomodo mi cabello en una coleta y me pongo un pants en color morado y una blusa blanca junto con mis tenis para correr.

-Danny ¿ya estas lista?-le pregunto a mi amiga por teléfono

-Sí, te veo afuera de mi casa como siempre-me contesto del otro lado de la línea.

Baje a la sala donde le deje a mi hermano una nota como siempre para que se dé cuenta en donde ando por si se llega a despertar antes de que yo regrese (cosa que nunca pasa porque es todo un flojonazo)

-¡VAMOS DANNY!-animaba a mi amiga corriendo de espaldas a la pista para poder verla de frente-¡PARECES TORTUGA!

-Al ya no puedo mas-se quejo-no me gus... ¡AL CUIDADO!

Me gire para ver bien el camino, pero al instante me tope con una persona y ambos caímos al suelo, sentí como algo viscoso emanaba de mi ceja derecha… sangre.

-AL-Danny se acerco a mí rápidamente

-¡TEN CUIDADO NIÑA!-me grito el desconocido mientras se frotaba la barbilla, pude ver que lleva puesto un pants negro un poco holgado y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que se ajusta muy bien a su cuerpo

-Si estoy bien gracias-dije con sarcasmo

-Jajaja como si me importara-se puso de pie, levante la vista y me di cuenta de lo alto que es, su cabello castaño lucia genial con el reflejo de la luz del sol-¿Te puedo dar un consejo? Aprende a correr o quédate en casa.

-¡QUE!-me puse de pie de un brinco

-Como sea, o sea correr de espaldas a la pista por favor, vete a casa niña-me dijo comenzando a correr.

Apenas iba a replicar cuando fui consciente de que mi ceja sangraba, de eso y de la cara de pánico que tenia Danny, así que lo mejor fue regresar a casa para limpiar la herida.

-¡AUCH! Danny me duele-me queje mientras ella terminaba de limpiar la sangre de mi ceja y colocaba unas grapas en ella.

-Ya, no pasa nada-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te rías, esto es serio-pedí.

-¿Qué es serio enana?-escuche la voz de Kendall bajando las escaleras-¡ENANA!

-Hola-hice una media sonrisa.

-¿Que paso?-se acerco hasta donde estábamos sentadas en el sillón.

-Topo con un chico en el parque y se abrió la ceja, no es nada Kendo-Danny me gano mi respuesta-Ya esta

-Gracias Danny-ella se giro para ver a mi hermano y casi puedo jurar que su mandíbula cayó al suelo debido a que mi querido hermanito solamente traía puesto el pantalón de su pijama y vamos, Kendall no tiene mal cuerpo.

-Por, por na-nada-tartamudeo como mensa-me-mejor me voy tal vez LOS me este esperando, adiós Al.

-Te acompaño-me ofrecí y en la puerta le guiñe un ojo, cosa que provoco que sus mejillas se encendieran como foquitos de navidad.

-¿Eso que fue?-se extraño mi inocente y casto hermano (inserte tono de sarcasmo)

-Nada hermanote-le di unas palmadas en su torso desnudo y subí hacia mi recamara.

(Narra Kendall)

No puede ser Alison no lleva ni un solo mes conmigo y yo ya la descuide como para que se haya lastimado, aunque ella no me aviso, ¡por Dios obvio que lo hizo!, bueno el caso es que si fuera tan buen hermano como ella dice que lo soy no le hubiera pasado eso o ¿tal vez si? Estoy exagerando, yo no puedo estar en todas partes para protegerla…pero como quisiera poder hacerlo, ¡estoy tan confundido!

Y aunado a eso, Danny comportándose tan extraño, sin razón aparente *_Es que no lo captas amigo, Danny se comporto así porque te vio sin playera, la chica esta loquita por ti* _me dijo mi subconsciente, lo que provoco una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro, 'si claro Danny enamorada de mí, es una locura' ¿o no lo es?


	8. CAP 7

**Holaa! Aqui les dejo un capitulo extra... Yei! Me meresco un Review por esto ¿Si? o ¿Si? jejeje otra cosita, esten atent s porque ya no me tardo mucho en subir la sinopsis del otro Fic, pero si me dejan un comentario lindo tal vez se acelere el proceso (Ay que chantajista soy jejeje pero si dejen su review OK?)**

**Gracias por leer, un beso :* y un abrazo.**

**CAPITULO 7**

'Porque a veces es mejor no decir nada' -ProudRusher-

(Narra Alison)

En la cara de mi hermano se notaba toda la confusión del momento, aunque debo de aceptar que la reacción de Danny no me la veía venir de ninguna parte. Entre en el baño de mi recamara para darme una ducha y bajar a desayunar con Kendall.

Me puse un pantalón entubado junto con una blusa de color morado y una sudadera ligera blanca, además de mis cómodos vans negros.

-¡KENDAALL!-lo llame desde el pie de las escaleras ya que no estaba en la sala-¡¿Dónde ANDAS?!

-En la cocina-lo escuche así que camine hasta allá, para encontrarme con mi hermano sentado en la barra para desayunar junto con Logan, ambos comiendo tostadas con mantequilla.

-Hola enana… otra vez-se rio de si mismo y se levanto para servirme un plato con tostadas

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas Logan?-me senté en una silla a un lado de él y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha

-Bien, creo que no haría bien al preguntarte como te va a ti ¿verdad?-me dedico una media sonrisa y después paso su dedo pulgar por mi ceja herida.

-Auch, si es mejor que no lo hagas jajaja-me reí nerviosa por su proximidad y sentí como comenzaban a sudar las palmas de mi mano, ya que su mano se desvió para apartar un mechón de mi cabello y ponerlo detrás de mi oreja.

-Ejem-escuche como Kendall se aclaraba la garganta-Aquí esta tu desayuno Alison

-Gracias Kendo-gire bruscamente la cabeza y mire al frente.

-De nada, oye Logan y como esta Demi, TU NOVIA-hizo énfasis y pude ver cómo me miro en forma de advertencia-Alison, hay que ir al súper si quieres dile a Danny que te acompañe-agrego antes de que Logan le respondiera, algo me hizo entender que no le hablaba a su amigo, si no a mí.

-Si Francis-le dije y enseguida levanto una ceja

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas Francis?-replico

-Desde que tú me llamas Alison-lo dije viéndolo fijo, igual de extrañada que él porque nunca me había llamado así y menos dos veces seguidas

-Ese es tu nombre-puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Y tú no te llamas Francis o qué?-le replique cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Sí pero…-dejo su tostada en el plato, su expresión se veía seria pero también había una risa que trataba de dibujarse en sus labios.

-Pero nada Kendo-le replique con una gran sonrisa-Ahora resulta que yo no te pue…

-Saben que yo mejor me voy –Logan se puso de pie al parecer un poco incomodo

-No Loggie quédate, yo voy por Danny para ir al súper-le puse una mano en su hombro para sentarlo de nuevo-Bye-bese su mejilla y después camine hasta donde estaba sentado Kendall para también besar su mejilla-Te quiero hermanote.

{}

-Lo hubieran visto, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos… es muy celoso mi hermanito-conté a Danny en el carro de Carlos, ya que había insistido en acompañarnos.

-Es que tu también Al, te pasas-Carlos me vio por el espejo retrovisor conteniendo la risa-Pobre de Kendo

-Ay Carlos, enserio crees que Al sea capaz de insinuársele de esa forma a Logan, ella ya sabe que tiene novia-Danny regaño a su hermano.

-Obvio no, pero no me imagino la cara de tu hermano al verte con Logan-trato de defender a su amigo.

-Como sea, el caso es que Kendall debe de aprender a no imaginarse nada antes de informarse, además no hice nada malo, yo te he dado besos de bienvenida y de despedida a ti también Carlos y no se pone así de loco-le espete mientras nos bajábamos de su auto en el estacionamiento. Los tres nos pusimos a reír ante la lógica de mi hermano.

-Oye no creas que no te vi con mi hermano eh Danny-le dije en el pasillo del cereal.

Danny rio nerviosa pero solamente se quedo callada con una sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas ardiendo, de la vergüenza, decidí dejarla en paz con ese tema pero obvio eso no significaría que no tratare de sacarle la sopa en la próxima oportunidad, empujamos el carrito juntas para buscar a Carlos y poder irnos a pagar las cosas.

-No inventes-le susurre a Danny.

-¿Qué pasa Al?-me contesto en un susurro también.

-Es…

-Hola niñita-me saludo el chavo del parque, ese con el que tope en el parque esta mañana.

-Ya te dije que tengo un nombre-le replique tratando de sacarle la vuelta con el carrito

-Sí pero no se tu nombre, te fuiste muy rápido-detuvo el carrito y lo jalo para acercarnos a él.

-Fuiste tú el que se fue-le espeto Danny mientras me ayudaba a tratar de empujar el carrito para irnos de ahí.

-Déjanos en paz o gritamos-lo amenace.

-Dime tu nombre y las dejo ir-me dedico una sonrisa… es decir NOS, nos dedico una sonrisa, a Danny y a mí.

-Alison Schmidt ¿contento?-me di por vencida.

-¿Schmidt? ¿Tu hermano es…?

-Si Maslow, es la hermana menor de Kendall Schmidt-escuchamos la voz de Carlos a nuestras espaldas.


End file.
